This is a new proposal to initiate a program to train young pediatricians for careers in investigative research at the University of Chicago. The proposal builds on the long-standing reputation of the Department of Pediatrics in preparing medical students for research careers and the tradition of the Pritzker School of Medicine in emphasizing the importance of basic science in clinical practice. There is strong Institutional commitment to recruitment, salaries, equipment, core laboratories and administration. In selecting the CHRCDA Scholars we will rely both on our own pool of MD/PhD graduates and our successful programs to recruit underrepresented minorities and women into research. We have chosen a group of 26 potential mentors and senior collaborators who reflect international research excellence in the areas of human genetics, growth and development and the cellular and molecular mechanisms of pediatric disease. CHRCDA Scholars will be Instructors or Assistant Professors in the Department of Pediatrics and will spend sufficient time in their chosen mentor's laboratory to acquire the technical skills and academic depth of knowledge to enable them to develop a competitive, independent research program. They will also have the opportunity to take advanced didactic graduate courses in their chosen area of research and to receive instruction in grant writing and the responsible conduct of research. The University and Department are committed to providing core facilities and matching funds to promote career development of the CHRCDA Scholars. The specific aims of the program are to: 1. Ensure that the Scholars receive the most up-to-date, broad-based training available. 2. Provide a nurturing environment for the Scholars both in terms of personal and intellectual development and in terms of the availability of core support for their research project. 3. Make available to the Scholars the most modern techniques possible. 4. Instill a sense of enthusiasm for knowledge that will sustain the Scholars when time conflicts make hard choices a necessity and convince them that they can combine superb care of children with fundamental research. 5. Convince the Scholars that research can make a very real difference in the long term to healthcare care of children and show them how this can be achieved.